


Not Broken, Not Wrong

by JEAikman



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Inquisitor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little ficlet about an ace Inquisitor and how they and Dorian might relate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken, Not Wrong

She doesn’t quite know why she took to Dorian straight away. Perhaps it was his easy and confident manner, but perhaps it was also the look he would get whenever his gaze veered in the direction of his homeland. She could understand that, missing home without wanting to step foot there ever again. She could understand that all too well. Plus she wanted someone she could _talk_ to, get to know without having any real preconceived knowledge of each other.

 

Which is why, after her game with Cullen, she sought him out, and offered to play chess with him whenever he liked.

“There are too few challenging opponents, and certainly no company as charming as you – besides myself of course” he had said by way of agreement. She’d smiled. From any other men in her Inquisition, it would feel like an advance, which she wasn’t interested in from anyone, but with Dorian, it was simply empty flirting.

 

Their games had to end when they went on a mission – it simply wasn’t practical to carry a chessboard around everywhere they went. Fortunately, they were nobility, and as such had been taught to play in their heads as well as on the board. Solas would occasionally play if Dorian wasn’t in the party, but it was never as fun, and she sensed something… very cold about the elf, that she couldn’t quite place and she didn’t quite trust.

 

The first time she cuddled Dorian was after a nightmare. She was sharing a tent with Cassandra, but didn’t want to disturb the Seeker. Dorian was on watch, and as soon as his eyes lighted on her, they softened and he signalled for her to come and sit with him.

 

“Troubled sleep, sororis?” She raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar Tevene, but sat down nonetheless, leaning into his shoulder. She felt him put an arm around her, and she felt safe and warm, like she was with one of her brothers at home, telling him all her fears and hopes.

 

“Yeah, but I’m mostly used to them now – it’s the same old thing, the bad future, the demons, failing to close the breach. They’re not what’s bothering me.” She told him, and his eyes were so earnest and concerned that she couldn’t look at him anymore. “it’s… my mother keeps sending me letters.”

“Is that not a good thing? That she’s keeping in touch?” Dorian asked, studiously carefully, and Heather shook her head.

“Not when every letter is about an advantageous match she has arranged for me.” Dorian looked up then, interested.

 

“And you do not agree with marrying simply for power?”

“I do not agree with marrying anyone, full stop, period, end of, that’s final. But she’s convinced that if she finds me the right man- that it would… _fix me_. I’m not-“ Her voice caught, and Dorian held her close, making some soothing noises.

“Oh, sister dearest, you are not broken, you are whole on your own and you don’t need anyone else, I won’t let anyone change you. Ever.” He swore sincerely, some determined anger in his voice that she didn't yet understand, and Heather spent the rest of the night sobbing into his chest until she fell asleep again, whilst he sang old lullabies softly in Tevene. Maybe Cassandra and Solas had overheard them, but the next morning, neither one of them said a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit down about my own ace-ness and hugs always make me feel better so quizzie gets dorian hugs instead.


End file.
